


【生面】一夜情，夜夜情（上）

by WioooFi



Category: Guardian（TV） - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WioooFi/pseuds/WioooFi
Summary: 非典型性abo，O生xA面





	【生面】一夜情，夜夜情（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 非典型性abo，O生xA面

　　酒吧，向来是年轻人找寻刺激、放纵自我的地方。  
　　  
　　炫目的灯光配合着震耳欲聋的电音持续轰炸人们的脑神经，穿着各异的男男女女携带不同香味穿梭于酒肉池林中，捕猎，亦或是被捕，都能作出一副游刃有余的姿态，用自己的身体和气味勾引出人性最接近野兽的部分。有些猎手甚至不屑于画圈标记、占有来这种场合寻欢作乐的香甜异性，真实和虚假的信息素在不透风的空气中混为一谈，他们也不打算将其分清，只是深吸一口，摸过从自己肩膀掠去的挑逗指尖，将自己的信息素最大限度释放入这早已分不清彼此的浊气里，吸引四周无数被新添进来的气味挑起更深欲望的人。  
　　  
　　这样的猎手本就是打算利用他们解决自己的燃眉之急，势在必得，自信到过分。  
　　  
　　Beta还不知道发生了什么令周围骚动的事，他们闻不到真正信息素的味道，只能在明面上可以嗅到的香水味中端着酒水找寻同性别的人相约欢场。  
　　  
　　可Alpha们已经醉在这半封闭空间，浓烈又甜腻的酒香像一颗核弹引爆在人群中间，强势地钻进他们鼻腔，搅浑他们大脑，撩拨他们情欲，让他们差一点就成为被欲望支配的人，形如失去了理智的兽，急着释放出自己的气味吸引对方注意，并在无法看真切的闪光灯下闷头找寻香味来源，殊不知自己才是被那所谓的猎物挑剩下的刺骨头。  
　　  
　　他们终于在即将丧失理智的前夕找到了这股酒香的散发地，越靠近香味越烈，气味越甜，携带了Omega独有的诱惑力。  
　　  
　　被众人盯住的Omega不仅没有慌神，反倒面部带笑，游刃有余绕去吧台前。他只穿了一件灰绿淡色衬衫，第一二颗衣扣解开，外衣被单指勾住随性搭在肩上。长裤将那一双长腿完全包裹，从肩膀到小腿，肌肉张弛有度，线条流畅，近乎完美。在无数红了眼的人群中他张口便要了一杯长岛冰茶送给旁边的男性。  
　　  
　　酒杯边缘插着两片柠檬，酒液清澈透光，随他端酒的动作在杯中轻微晃荡，一刹那，人们才反应过来Omega身上的酒香与他端着的杯中酒味道如何相似，劲力十足得醉倒了人。  
　　  
　　但是那位被递酒的人只是一个在他们看来丝毫没有优势的Beta！除了脸长得好，有什么能比得上他们。有人打算冲前以身体力行带走这位肆意释放信息素、并且明显已经有发情趋势的人，却被同伴绊住步伐。  
　　  
　　“等一下，你知道他是谁吗就往上冲。”  
　　  
　　“我管他是谁，放着这么好猎物不上再等什么时候？！”  
　　  
　　“哎呀，就是罗浮生啊，你不知道他是混黑帮的?这么没脑子的冲冲冲，人家下手狠着呢。”  
　　  
　　“再怎么黑帮也是个发情期的Omega，还怕了不成。”  
　　  
　　初次到这个酒吧的人像极了草莽少年，他甩开朋友的手正要上前，凭空摔在自己面前的东西又一次阻挡了他的去路，再一看，是个和他体型差不多的Alpha。  
　　  
　　“没看见我在这儿找人喝酒呢，眼睛瞎了还是脑子不好使。”  
　　  
　　这声音就来自前方不远处的男性Omega，像是见过无数次这种场面的老手了，轻佻，无所畏惧，又带着情欲上来后的一点嘶哑，与他的性别给人留下的第一印象不同，手中小刀可是能轻易取走一条人命的真家伙，他连看都不看一眼便能把小刀玩成仿佛没有利刃的笔杆或木棍，还后靠吧台，对躺在地上的Alpha挑挑眉，“再说，我让你碰我了么，不想要你那兄弟了是吧。”  
　　  
　　大概这就是自己明明被同伴拉住这么久，却没有除这个人以外，其他Alpha再继续下手的理由吧。  
　　  
　　初来乍到的人在心里估量了一下，只好憋着股气不甘心地退场，好在那个Beta还有点眼色没继续坐着真喝了那杯长岛冰茶，才让他没有那么的愤愤不平。  
　　  
　　这边，收拾掉想要近身的普通Alpha处在意料中，目标也一并挤出人群跑掉是罗浮生未预料到的，他端起那酒杯大饮一口，本就不是什么辣喉咙的纯烈酒，调酒的甜味和他的信息素完美融在一起。  
　　  
　　罗浮生只是用上齿列咬了下下唇便离开了这没有任何感兴趣猎物的地方，除去他脸上无所谓的神情和刻意维持的冷静步伐，谁能想到这个瞬间撂倒Alpha的Omega现在为压抑身体性欲已经快极限了。今天是他本月发情期第一天，产生感觉的时候他正走到酒吧门口，应该是被酒吧门口混杂的各种气味给引了出来，身体冒出一股热意，下身瞬间有了反应。索性情潮来得并非气势汹汹，他还有精力思考是否进去物色一个合胃口的人暂时解决。  
　　  
　　他身为一个Omega，发情时不藏着掖着，甚至大摇大摆跑到酒吧人群中央释放信息素寻觅炮友，一是因为他对自己的身手有绝对自信，二是他发情时的生理反应和绝大部分Omega有很大不同。父母给了他一个没发生任何退化的外部生殖器，无论长短、粗细、对外部刺激的反馈，还是发情时那股亟待解决的冲动，都和一个易感期被Omega信息素铺天盖地包围的Alpha如出一辙，能忍住不扑上去进入对方身体就已经耗光了所有精力。  
　　  
　　身体热度在不知不觉中又上升了，罗浮生不得不再扯开一颗衣扣露出半片胸膛，那片皮肤他不用看，都知道被烧得发红，而且每走一步，前端都能因布料的摩擦无法控制得充血硬挺起来。他想通过对前方的刺激获得快感，但与此同时，他也是一个真正的Omega，后方从分化以来就为被进入自主做好准备，Alpha的信息素此刻就像烈性春药，他从一个个想对他动手又不敢上前的人身边走过，无数味道充斥在鼻腔，只觉情欲烧得更烈了，身后难免因发情兀自泛起潮湿，很不舒服，自己的信息素也有些抑制不住地外溢。  
　　  
　　如果之前那个长相姣好的Beta没有跑，他现在可能早已经与人滚上床，压着那个人解决起这无法忍耐的发情期。  
　　  
　　事实上，生理方面的不同，令他从性别分化至今找过很多人解决发情期，而不用担心被标记问题。由于他的前方需求丝毫不亚于后方，加之性格使然，每一次发情他都能通过进入对方获得最强烈的身心快感，多数时候他甚至能在这样的性交中忘却后方需求，就像是普通的A一样。  
　　  
　　当然，如果肠道别总自顾自分泌不必要液体的话。  
　　  
　　酒吧音乐在某一刻瞬间达到高潮，闪光灯更快频率地配合着音乐闪烁，人来人往躁动不已，罗浮生也已经热得想要直接扯开衬衣，或者找个差不多的将就一下，毕竟前后截然不同的性起反应正每一秒不放过得刺激着他的神经。  
　　  
　　他从吧台绕过舞池，一路走到相连的卡座处，桌面上摆满了或空或满的酒瓶，人们多数去了舞池欢畅夜晚，闪耀的蓝光下，一个人终于强势撞进罗浮生视线。  
　　  
　　他对于罗浮生来说过于醒目不代表他做了什么惹人注目的事，而是那人的容貌......  
　　  
　　呵，真是太符合他罗浮生审美了。  
　　  
　　头发约莫有及肩长度，被人刻意潦草地竖向后方用头绳扎住，余留几缕头发散在颈侧，额前也垂下数缕，被搭理出一点卷曲弧度。纯白西装配蓝色v领衬衫，他只是坐在那里，一条腿翘起架在另一条腿上，抬着一条手臂搭在座位后方，暴露在空气中的脖颈和锁骨便显出了线条优美、阴影分明的性感，禁欲中透着毫不隐藏的诱惑力和性张力。同行的伙伴似乎是Beta，他并未注意到罗浮生，只喊了一声“沈夜我先去舞池了”便揣着酒瓶跑走。  
　　  
　　而这位坐在座位上，被同伴换作“沈夜”的人显然也注意到了罗浮生的视线，空气中蓦然多出一股尚不浓烈的花香，同罗浮生的一般也带了点甜调，却不显柔弱，霸道是第一感觉，是属于Alpha的信息素。  
　　  
　　他的掌心覆盖在酒杯上方，酒水只盛了半杯，挨近嘴唇后还需要稍稍上抬才能喝到，Alpha的目光在饮尽杯中酒的过程中，紧紧黏着他面前的Omega，那是看猎物的眼神，罗浮生很清楚。花香与酒香暗暗交织，相互试探，不动声色地挑逗对方。  
　　  
　　一杯酒饮尽，花香登时释放向四周将罗浮生团团包围，罗浮生这才闻出来对面美人的信息素味道是野蔷薇，香甜馥郁的气味不容拒绝的压向他时常惹人痴醉的酒香，侵占它、霸占它、压制它的意味不能再明显。罗浮生不出意料地被这阵信息素诱导出更强的情欲，血液被点燃般沸腾起来，若不是生理特殊，他相信自己只会湿软了肠道空虚地想着用后方与他做爱。  
　　  
　　可惜了，这终究只是假设，他的后方虽然也有反应，可他现在只想抱着对面似乎带刺的美人滚到床上，不管他是不是A，都用自己的前端性器进出他身体，翻来覆去持续整整一夜，在解决难耐的发情期同时享受其中。  
　　  
　　罗浮生不避讳地迎着这股强势花香走上前，对方双眼似乎因惊讶微微睁大，大抵也是没想到这只猎物能真能如此着急地投怀送抱，但惊讶只是一瞬，他迅速接受了这个令人兴奋的事实，嘴角笑意都在不经意间放大。  
　　  
　　沈夜沉下眸色站起身，面前Omega身上的香甜气味同样熏得他欲念丛生。两人甚至没有多说一句话，一面对面相贴便迫切地张口啃咬在一起，牙齿叼住对方唇瓣吮吸，热气相互扑洒，又将舌头急不可耐伸向对方口中，像在干旱地中终于找到了能解渴的境地，单纯的纠缠都不能解决万分之一欲望，只得不断偏转头部角度，嘴唇刚相离又再次相触，使劲翻搅着对方舌头，搅得呼吸都变得急切而炽热。他们本能地找间隙吞咽疯狂分泌的唾液，攫取空气的同时，喉结不断上下滚动，在喉咙前撑出常常直教人浮想联翩的性感弧度。  
　　  
　　此时开启的变换不定的闪光灯再次引领大众进入又一个高潮，喧闹的音乐，炫目的灯光，尽情舞动的人群和激发人野性的香味，A和O交缠的信息素是对彼此最强烈的春药。卡座旁的两人也受了新一轮音乐的鼓动，他们的手掌不满于停留在一个地方，沈夜的手掌也已滑过罗浮生腰侧，撩起他衬衫衣角滑入其中，入手是蕴含着力量的紧实肌肉，正随着罗浮生与他一遍遍纠缠不清的啃咬和急切呼吸而紧绷起来，沈夜不想承认，但不得不说这个Omega的肌肉力量可能更胜于他，从抚摸到他腰间的手和强压住自己嘴唇亲吻的劲力也能略知一二。  
　　  
　　他们当然没有真的打算在众目睽睽之下做起来，仅仅点到为止，再转移阵地，只是当沈夜的手即将抚摸至罗浮生胸膛时便被人及时摁住了胳膊。他感觉眼前正在发情的Omega已是一副将被情欲完全侵占的模样，因情欲无法真正疏解而憋红了眼睛。诱人的酒香止不住从他的腺体释放出来，又烈又甜，他想，得赶快带走这个Omega才行，到手的猎物不容许有其他竞争者上来染指。只有罗浮生自己知道，他备受情欲折磨不假，但他的下体因为这发情期硬得开始发疼，压倒人狠狠进入的想法和下体的胀大，让他直接忽视了身后不时传出的Omega才会有的空虚，被濡湿一方内裤的粘湿感也全被他抛去脑后。  
　　  
　　罗浮生终于舍得放开沈夜的嘴唇，性欲焦灼下，吐息都成了足以烫伤嗓子的炙热气体，他顺手揽住前方Alpha腰身，对上眸子，低哑着嗓音说出令沈夜不屑争辩的话语：  
　　  
　　“美人别担心，楼上有房可以开。”  
　　  
　　  
　　都是到这儿狩猎的人，谁是猎手，谁是猎物，只能取决于哪一方的枪，更快。


End file.
